Version updates
Latest version =Version 0.1.0 11/22/14= - Launch version, contains the complete prologue. =Version 0.2.0 11/29/14= - New chapter of the story. - Minor cosmetic improvements to the prologue. - New gameplay mechanic (sex point based characters). =Version 0.3.0 12/12/14= - New chapter of the story. - Several bugfixes/improvements in previous sections. - Whole game rebalanced, overall easier. Version 0.3.1 12/13/14 - Fixed boulder bug. - Minor rebalancing. =Version 0.4.0 1/9/15= - New plot segment plus the entire city of Stineford. - Eight new sex scenes. - Sex sprites added retroactively. - New sprites for Simon and Qum D'umpe. - Multiple additions to prior sections, including two short sex scenes and some affection choices. =Version 0.5.0 2/7/15= - Two major plot quests added: you can now raise enough money to leave Stineford. - Three major combat sidequests, several minor sidequests. - Two new sex scenes. - Enemy healing bug fixed, minor improvements to Stineford. Version 0.5.1 2/9/15 - Fixed bugs that invalidate certain quest orders. =Version 0.6.0 3/7/15= - Next chapter of the game. - Four new sex scenes: two in the new section, two added to Stineford. - Mine bug fixed, parallel versions unified. - Some minor cosmetic changes/improvements. - Balance changes. =Version 0.7.0 4/4/15= - Next chapter of the game. - One new sex scene. - Minor fixes. Version 0.7.1 4/11/15 - Fixed two potentially game-freezing bugs. - Minor rebalancing. =Version 0.8.0 5/10/15= - New chapter of the game. - Five new plot sex scenes. - Five new affection sex scenes. - See below for full list of updates. Detailed changelog Major Changes **Yarra has been redesigned with a major art upgrade. **Hilstara and Carina also got art upgrades (increased emotional range and new profile image, respectively). **I dropped some money on new tiles, NPCs, and other resources. I want each country to have a different look and feel (as you've probably noticed, I used Mack tiles for Yhilin) and now I should be able to distinguish all of them. **A character I planned to introduce later now appears in the prologue. You'll also see some new graphics there, which will be relevant far down the road. Graphics **Game now has a custom title screen and chapter titles. **The game now uses custom menus. Nothing fancy, but I think it matches the feel of the game better. **Talking to harem members in camp now produces a fancy popup with their information instead of using a text box. **Formerly generic NPCs like Ina, Lucy, Kara, and Orcent now have unique sprites and facesets. **The shade of Varia's sprite now matches her bust/faceset. **A few new facesets now match characters better (for example, succubus leaders no longer use lamia faces). **I also gave the Zirantian prostitute and the Givini characters proper non-generator facesets. **When traveling on map screens, you now have a movement cursor instead of a normal sprite. **Finally got a fog system figured out: maps can now have clouds, fogs, sunlight, and probably many other things. The ones I have may require some tweaking, but I think they make several areas look nicer. **Similarly, I'm making better use of VX Ace's weather effects. They don't feel appropriate for too many areas so far, but feel free to leave feedback on this. **Did a little remapping to areas that were bland or to make better use of my new tilesets. **Massively increased the iconset. This means that all sex skills now have appropriate icons (and some have improved ones). I also changed up some item icons to standardize things (like normal vs heavy armor) and made miscellaneous improvements. Music **We have music that is, if not custom, at least non-default. I'm not going to add what I have recklessly, since it will balloon the file size, but I'll be including new songs as they're needed for added variety. **One of those is a new theme song that isn't so heavily used. Hopefully everyone likes it or lets it grow on them, because I really like the feel of it. **Battle music now varies. Bosses have a different theme, there's sadder music when you're forced to fight a certain ally, etc. Gameplay **Yarra now presides over a harem management system. Right now it doesn't have a lot of functionality, but it lets you see everyone's profile shots again and keep track of people. **There's a quest log system to keep track of all plot and side quests. **Sex skills rebalanced, preventing the method that was making combat grindy for some people. **Shops now display more information about equipment so purchasing decisions are easier. **The text box toggles on and off when you press the Control key. **The giver of the mushroom sidequest now takes your mushrooms more efficiently. **There's a new battle during the early part of the plot. **Robin and Hilstara's exp in Stineford changed slightly. You can still optimize experience, but they won't be as far behind if you get them very late. **There are now items that restore SP in combat. **New slime enemies provide an optional chance to grind for items. **Lots of little notes: Robin/Hilstara comment more in Stineford, story dialogue changes slightly based on optional stuff, etc. **Minor balance changes. There's slightly more exp, money, affection points, items, and unique collectibles available than in previous versions. **Bunch of minor cosmetic things fixed/improved. Version 0.8.1 5/17/15 - 68 changes/improvements/tweaks, 5 minor bugs. - That's it. Glad this was just a polishing update. ^-^ Version 0.8.2 5/22/15 - 14 changes, 2 minor bugs. - Public release! =Version 0.9.0 6/20/15= - New section of the game. - Five new plot sex scenes. - Twenty new affection sex scenes. Version 0.9.1 6/27/15 - Minor polishing, plus one fadeout bug. =Version 0.10.0 7/18/15= - New section of the game. - Two new plot sex scenes. - Three new affection sex scenes. Version 0.10.1 7/25/15 - Just polishing and typos. ^^